


来时相逢

by Cliche_Nineard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, 我自己都不知道自己在写什么, 英翻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliche_Nineard/pseuds/Cliche_Nineard
Summary: 尘归尘，土归土之前，他还是最后前往。是为故人，是为此生长伴者。
Relationships: China/Rome (Hetalia), 丝路组
Kudos: 2





	来时相逢

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We'll Meet Again in the Next Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970542) by [Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth). 



> 时隔一年，我终于想起来了这篇文……  
> 于是这篇文终于从我的lofter回到了家乡……………………【你是什么傻子】
> 
> 明明清水得不能再清水，我不是很能理解为什么lofter当初把我的汉化屏蔽了三次………………………………

若谓只是意难平，刻骨铭心，对于现今身处这片园林的罗马，倒是说得浅薄了些许。诚然，此一切都似他离开了现世，闯入了另一个全然不同的浮生一梦。然于此园林，以及此园之主，即使时隔千年，他也知他，他也了然于胸。

当他漫步于月影笼罩之下的园林时——他私以为这并无不妥——一切气息与景色，乃至于他面前的一草一木，他都一览无遗。他却突然踌躇了，他的铠甲，他身上战争遗留的伤疤，都与这一切格格不入。错落有致的柳枝、彧彧的菊丛。

“哎，即使如今，他仍将此地打理得如此用心。大人……①”他一边喃喃低语，一边走入深处。经过一扇窗户时，他瞥见了一抹微弱的烛火，他蹑手蹑脚踮脚，朝里看去他看见了此行来寻找的人。

那个长发男人曾经说过，平日他的马尾辫是不会有长发的②，他背对着自己。毫无疑问地，他认为那人定是在享用一杯茶，在他们少数几次不怎么愉快的会晤中，此人总是饮着一杯茶。

自然，并非茶有什么问题。

可以说，是此人，创造了此物。与此人而言，时常饮茶才有意义。以至身怀如斯精美华丽的贵宝与刺绣，也合理至极。

当他行至窗边，他几乎没能发现几件瓷器。但让他欣喜的是，他还是认出来了。这是来自此人的礼物。看到它们被近乎完美地保存了上千年，他的心也随之雀跃。

但也是此时，他犯了一个严重的错误。他靠得太近了。

他踩在了一段木头上。

它一定是园林的数次翻新中被遗忘了。但不论什么，都已让他的现身昭然若揭。他迅速躲了起来，那人还是迅速看向了窗棂。

另一个人已经离去，他终于瞥见了那人的睡袍经过另一道门廊。

不知为何，今夜中/国始终难以入睡。他早已试过了燃一炉助眠香，以及听过舒缓的曲调，但均未果。

所以，他只有最后的方法了，他也乐意至极——品一盏热茶。

此前，他听见窗外的声音时，已喝了良久的茶，伴着他才从丹/麦那里得来的故事。由于多年来对朝/鲜那盗贼的惧意，他迅速起身寻得一把刀用以防身。就在他检查房内的物品时，他听见了另外一声响，枝头③喜鹊的鸣叫。

这只鸟儿一直展现着她的歌喉，仿若不疲。竟奇迹一般的抚平了他内心的波澜。至少，确实，他忘记了他在寻求着什么。他抛下了手中的刀，迈向了门外。

得亏着月光，他可以毫无障碍地在这院子里漫步。

不出一会儿，他找到了，他寻找的东西——更准确的说，是人。

————————————————————————

听到身后的倒抽气声，他回头看向被引出来的那人。为明并无别的企图，他露出标志性的巨大笑容。其实他无须担忧的。

“啊呀……”中/国努力想说些什么，“真的是你……莫非是我老眼昏花了不曾？”是时中/国已靠得足够近了，罗/马还是又朝他走了几步。而后伸出手，抚上他苍白的面颊。

“难道我最后没有告诉过你，我们会重逢？”罗/马说道。

事实上，不久后，他的帝国大厦一夜倾塌。那之后，中/国从未再妄图与他重逢。

但现在……

“好吧，我还是难以相信，你站在我的面前！”在抱紧他之前，中/国早已歇斯底里，开心的泪水从他眼中溢出，滑过脸颊，流进鬓角……

“我觉得在最后奔赴我的最终归宿前，至少得在这里停留。”他轻笑。

其实，无论罗/马似乎是一缕魂魄，或是其他什么，都不重要了。中/国唯一关心的，便是在数千年没有他陪伴的日子之后，得以同此人闲聊二三言，宛若天赐。除了此人，他不知还有什么，会让他的喜鹊如此鸣叫。

****************

就像牛郎织女一般，这两个时间里错过的恋人，终于重逢。

当中/国把他拉进卧房时，罗/马只有一个念头，天堂，还可以再等等。

春光无限~

①（原文是Magnifico，我真的不知道这到底是什么，应该怎么翻译？只得直译了……）

②（能力不足，不知道怎么翻译，只得这样，欢迎指教）

③（原文是笼子里，真的下不了手，还是保留了）


End file.
